6teenfandomcom-20200215-history
Love At Worst Sight
Love at Worst Sight is the 71st episode of the series and the 17th episode of the third season, which aired on February 17, 2008 in Canada on Teletoon and on May 25, 2009 in the United States on Cartoon Network. Plot At Spin This, Serena hires Marlowe, and the girls proceed to stock the CDs while talking about their favorite CDs. Serena brings up Wyatt, drawing some tension between them until they let it go and laugh it out. After seeing Wyatt strolling, Marlowe goes up to him and reveals that she got the job at Spin This, making Wyatt uneasy as he remembers his ex-girlfriend, Serena. As Wyatt runs off in shock, Marlowe angrily glares at him for his reaction. Later, an uneasy Wyatt lays his head down while hanging out with the gang, then reveals that his girlfriend and his ex are both working at Spin This. While the gang tries to comfort Wyatt, Jen notices a nearby customer hiding his face behind a menu. Jonesy warns Wyatt to work out his problem before Marlowe and Serena form a friendship bond, and then tells Wyatt to get Marlowe fired. Wyatt insists on telling Marlowe how he feels, leaving Jonesy to disagree with his plan while Jen once again notices the same customer hiding his face. Jonesy announces his new job at an eye store named Four Eyes Only, where he will be selling glasses ang giving free eye exams. After Jude signs up for an exam, Wyatt leaves to talk to Marlowe. Back at Spin This, Marlowe and Serena listen to a CD they found. Wyatt eventually arrives and talks to Marlowe about how he truly feels with her working with Serena. Marlowe insists that Serena is cool and feels that Wyatt and Serena will remain friends, much to his horror. Meanwhile, Jonesy takes over at Four Eyes Only while his boss leaves for a conference for two days. While strolling down a hall with Jude and Caitlin, Jen notices the same guy who hides his face do so again, leaving her determined to find out why. The three meet with Jonesy at his job, where Jude takes his eye exam. However, he cannot read the board, so Jonesy gives him glasses after an inspection. After Caitlin gives Jude a frame for his glasses, Jonesy has the girls sign up for an exam as well as the next customer walks in. The customer cannot read the chart, leaving Jonesy to find out that blurry eyesight means glasses are needed. Jonesy then gets an idea to make the chart blurry to make more commissions. On the way to Spin This, Caitlin tells Wyatt to talk about how he truly feels about his girlfriend working with Serena. Wyatt then goes in to talk to lie to Serena about how bad of a friend Marlowe is. Later, Marlowe walks by Wyatt and talks about how bossy Serena has been lately. Marlowe claims that Serena is driving her crazy, which is all part of Wyatt's plan. Back at Four Eyes Only, Jonesy gives Jen an eye exam, but first commands her to close her eyes while he puts up a blurry eye chart. Since Jen cannot read Jonesy's blurry eye chart, Jonesy gives her glasses so he can earn scandalous commissions. Elsewhere, Wyatt lies to Serena about Marlowe once more, then proceeds to lie about Serena to Marlowe. Back at Four Eyes Only, Jonesy assigns Caitlin glasses. As Jen and Caitlin leave, Jonesy starts to really think about the commissions he will earn. Caitlin calls Wyatt, who thinks that his lies are spiraling out of control. However, those lies only helped Marlowe and Serena to bond even more. After Wyatt admitted that he thought Marlowe disliked country music, Marlowe admits that it was only because he forced her to do so. While Marlowe and Serena share a laugh, Wyatt makes Marlowe look like a thief by hiding Serena's CD in Marlowe's purse, only for the CD to fall into a nearby trash can. Wyatt's plan backfires even more when Serena admits that she was glad Marlowe found it since it did not stay in her purse. Wyatt slaps his forehead, causing him to fall backwards and cause the shelves as well as himself to tip backwards. As he leaves in humiliation, Marlowe and Serena start getting suspicions about him. The gang meets at The Big Squeeze where Wyatt talks about how he hated Serena's CD. Nikki tries to comfort him, but stops in disgust due to Caitlin, Jude, and Jen wearing their glasses. Jen notices the same guy hiding his face behind a soda can, only for Nikki to point out that the "guy" is just a basketball. Wyatt brings up his situation again and admits that he listened to Jonesy again. Caitlin tells Wyatt to hang out with Chad, Serena's boyfriend in order to make her jealous. He takes her advice, only to end up telling Marlowe directly to get her old job back. An angered Marlowe leaves, disgusted with her boyfriend's attitude toward her hanging out with Serena. Elsewhere, Jonesy announces getting free eye exams to "see things how they really are." Nearby patrons are tripping thanks to Jonesy's scandalous glasses while Ron becomes paranoid and acts like he is in a war. Wyatt returns with two tickets to the Jeez Louise reunion concert as a peace offering to Marlowe. Jude suggests that Wyatt supports the friendship between Marlowe and Serena, but Wyatt suggests that he breaks them up with his niceness. He offers the tickets to Marlowe and Serena instead, feeling it would show his support. While Marlowe instantly forgives Wyatt, Serena feels down when she sees the two hug. Back at The Squeeze, Jen hunts down the guy who keeps hiding his face, only to bump into an obstacle in her way. After Wyatt returns to thank Jude for his advice, the patrons continue tripping and bumping into each other because of the glasses Jonesy fraudulently prescribed them. Jonesy returns while counting his commissions, only for Ron to become suspicious of him. Ron falls into the fountain, but no one bothers to help. Serena arrives and stuffs a note into Wyatt's book bag while Jen returns, upset that she could not catch the guy hiding his face. Wyatt reads Serena's note, which states that she likes him again. An angry Ron returns and exposes Jonesy's blurry eye chart scam, much to Jen and Nikki's disgust. Jen finally finds the shy guy, only to find out that he has a zit on his nose, which was why he was hiding his face. While the guy hides, Jen tells her friends about the guy's zit, but speaks out where everyone can hear her. Wyatt goes over to talk to Serena, but the note slips out of his pocket, which he does not notice. Marlowe picks up the note and reads it, causing Wyatt and Marlowe to leave in disgust. Marlowe admits that Wyatt was right about her job, and admits that she should not have talked to Serena so much. Later, Jonesy confesses that he had to give everyone refunds because his boss returned and found out about his scheme. Wyatt reveals that Marlowe forgave him, but Jude is still wearing his glasses because he could not read the chart. It turns out that Jude thought the letters on the chart were supposed to spell a word, which was why he could not read it. Quotes *'Marlowe:' "Listen, it's not weird that-" Serena: "That we've both dated Wyatt? Not unless that makes us weird." (Both laugh) *'Jonesy:' "Wait a sec. Blurry eye chart means you need new glasses?" Penalty Box Customer: "Well um, uh, yes." Jonesy: "Blurry eye chart? I'd be loaded in no time!" *'Wyatt:' "I'm done. Marlowe, can I talk to you for a sec?" Marlowe: "Yeah. Actually, I gotta head out. See ya tomorrow, Serena?" Serena: "Definitely!" Chad: "See ya!" Wyatt: "I can't take this, Marlowe! I don't wanna hang out with Chad!" Marlowe: "You're the one that suggested it." Wyatt: "Can't you just get your old job back at North Shore, please?" Marlowe: "Wyatt, I can't believe you'd ask me something so selfish and thoughtless!" Wyatt: "Selfish, maybe, but I've given it a lot of thought!" Marlowe: "Goodbye, Wyatt!" (walks away) *'Marlowe:' "Hey! Isn't this your favorite mix CD? It must've fallen off the counter into the trash." Serena: "Thanks so much! I would've been bummed if I lost it! I'm so glad you're working here." Marlowe: "Really?" Serena: "Totally!" (Wyatt facepalms, only to fall into the shelves and knock them over.) Serena and Marlowe: "Wyatt?" Wyatt: (laughs nervously) "Hey, uh, yeah. You should probably fix this." (runs off) *'Ron:' "Enough! We have reached an unacceptable level of chaos!" Nikki: "So a certain level of chaos is acceptable?" Ron: "Not now, son. That kind of talk just adds to the pandemonium." (jumps under table) "Who's there?! What was that?!" (starts sniffing) "I- I smell fraudulence." Jonesy: "It wasn't me, dude!" Ron: "I've got my eye on you, punk! I see everything!" (falls into fountain) "The horror! Swim for the shore, men! Swim! Swim for the shore!" *'Jonesy:' "I thought girls liked the bad boys." Ron: "You mean the kind of bad boy who would do this?" (reveals Jonesy's eye chart scam) Jonesy: "Uh oh." Caitlin: "It's kind of hard to read." Ron: "That's because this maggot blurred out the letters to sell more glasses." Jonesy: "It's not what it looks like!" Nikki: "Actually, it's exactly what it looks like! I can't believe you would stoop so low as to sell glasses to people who don't need them! People like your friends!" Jen: "What happened to 'the optician verifies all prescriptions?!'" Jonesy: "He was out of town... I was gonna tell you, I swear, as soon as I got my commission. No hard feelings, right?" Jen: "Actually, the floor was pretty hard when my head landed on it!" *'Jude:' "Still can't read it." Jonesy: "Not even the top line?" Jude: (trying to read the eye chart) "E... fpt- E...fptozlped- What kind of a word is that? Doesn't make any sense, dude!" (the rest of the gang shares a laugh) "What?" Jonesy: "You might not get it, bro, but you can see just fine." Trivia *Jonesy's job: assistant optometrist at Four Eyes Only Reason for firing: his scam of making a blurred eye chart was found out and had to refund everyone he conned. *The episode title is a pun on the phrase "Love at first sight." *This is the second Season 3 episode in which Serena appeared. The first was Insert Name Here. Interestingly, both appearances have involved Marlowe. Gallery Jude with a pair of glasses on.jpg|Jen finds out about Jonesy's scam. Jonesy tells his friends about his job.jpg|Jonesy tells his friends about his job. Serena and Marlowe.png|Serena and Marlowe at Spin This. Wyatt Marlowe Chad Serena.png|Wyatt, Marlowe, Chad and Serena hanging out. Wyatt reading Serena's Note.png|Wyatt reading Serena's note. Blurry Eye Chart.png|Ron exposes Jonesy's blurry chart scam. Video Category:Season 3 Category:Videos